1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that receives a print job, and prints an image corresponding to print data included in the print job onto a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer receives a print job. The print job includes print data and type information specifying a type of print medium. The printer executes a print process to print an image corresponding to the print data onto a print medium specified by the type information. For example, it may be the case that the size of the print medium specified by the type information of the print job does not conform with the size of the print medium housed in the printer (below, this is termed a first error). Further, for example, the print medium housed in the printer may run out while the print process of the print job is being executed (below, this is termed a second error). When the first error or the second error occurs in a conventional printer, error is displayed and the print job is put in a hold state (the print process is interrupted). The conventional printer is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-249828.